That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 4
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating. Will their cast mates find out about their secret relationship eventually? Or do they know already? Chad searches for Sonny. She's all 'tied up' and Chad comes 'to the rescue'. Will something happen along the way? CHANNY!


Hello! This is Season 2 Episode 4 of my series That's So Sonny! Remember to read and review the other 2 episodes I posted!  
So pretty please review and Chad will announce you in the 7th (I think) episode!  
I forgot to name each episode since episode 1 of Season 2. So I'll be doing that again.  
"The Search for Sonny,"  
Enjoy!  
*******

"Heyyy," Chad said with a smile.

Sonny peeked her head out the door into the hallway and then quickly pulled Chad into her apartment. "What are you doing here?" She hissed as she locked the door.

Chad rubbed his arm. "Ow! That was harsh, a nice way to greet someone," Chad added sarcastically with a pout.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk Nico seeing you!" Sonny apologized.

"Yeah, about that, I took the stairs and I hid behind the staircase door in case he saw me. He took the elevator down anyway," Chad shrugged.

"Chad, you know how serious this is. I can't risk anyone seeing you come up here to see me, remember earlier?" Sonny crossed her arms and sat down on the couch with Chad.

"I understand, but you don't have to be so tense about it," Chad said with an eye roll.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at Chad. "I-I m-mean you're completely right,..."

Sonny smiled,"That's much better," Chad smirked and popped his collar, "You know how-" "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Sonny said with an annoyed sigh.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? My ego got in the way," Chad with with an apologetic look on his face.

"You're forgiven, but don't let it get to your big head," Sonny playfully scolded. "Besides, it's cute when you're sorry,"

"Hey! I don't have a big head!" Chad defended.

"Well you have a huge ego!" Sonny giggled.

"You did not just say I have a huge ego!" Chad said shocked.

Sonny pretends to gasp and says, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry,...that I just did!" Sonny burst out laughing as she stood up.

"You better take that back," Chad warned with a devious grin on his face.

"In your dreams Cooper!" Sonny cried.

"You're going down Munroe!" Chad cried as he chased Sonny. Sonny screamed as then she finally ran into her room and quickly locked the door.

"Nice try Sonny, but I could stay here all day if I wanted," Chad said with a small smile from the other side of the door.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Sonny asked.

"You're gonna come out sooner or later, plus, I have the whole fridge to myself!" Chad yelled.

"Actually, it's locked, you have to put in a password," Sonny cried with triumph.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna get hungry," Chad said.

"Chad, you obviously don't know that I have a full mini fridge in my bedroom," Sonny rolls her eyes.

"Well,..." Chad ran out of things to say. "It's not like you're not gonna use the bathroom!" Chad quickly said.

"I have a separate bathroom connected to my bedroom." Sonny shot back. "Admit it, I have everything I need right here," Sonny replied.

"We'll see when you get bored!" Chad cried. "I have a Tv, game systems, and so many other things that you can imagine," Sonny said.

3 hours later

Sonny presses her ear to the door. She doesn't hear any sounds coming from the living room so she slowly unlocks and tip toes across the living room.

Suddenly, Chad comes from behind her and grabs her by the waist. "Who's the smart one now? Oh wait, who's that? Me!" Chad smirked.

"Chad! Let. Me. Go." Sonny said through clenched teeth.

"Never," Chad whispered in her ear.

"Oww! Chad, my stomach hurts so bad! Oh my gosh," Sonny squeezed her eyes shut. Chad swiftly let go of her and faced her. "Are you okay?"

"Chad,...and you said I couldn't act!" Sonny burst out laughing.

"Wait, what?" Chad asked.

"You fell so hard!" Sonny clutched her sides which started to hurt.

"Oh really?" Chad said picking her up so she couldn't escape.

"Chad Dylan Cooper,..." Sonny warned.

"Nuh uh! I'm not putting you down unless you say it!" Chad joked.

"Fine, you're the greatest actor of our generation and you're the best boyfriend ever," Sonny said flatly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "That'll do for now," "Ego getting in the way," Sonny reminded as he put her down.

"Oh right," Chad blushed. Sonny kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Now that's much better," Chad said.

"Right,..." Sonny folded her arms. She glanced at the clock and sighed. "It's getting late isn't it?"

"I better go, I guess I'll see ya later?" Chad asked as he walked towards the door. "Guess so," Sonny yawned.

"Someone's sleepy," Chad chuckled. "Go!" Sonny playfully pushed him out the door. "Note to self, Sonny is crabby when tired," Chad said out loud. "Chad,..." Sonny sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay! I'm going! But no goodbye hug?" He asked innocently. Sonny shook it off and stubbornly hugged him. Chad winked and left.

The Next Morning

Chad walked into Stage 3 (So Random) and walked into Sonny's dressing room.

"Knock knock," Chad said walking in without actually knocking.

Tawni turned around and snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Chad shot back.

"You're here to see Sonny," Tawni replied plainly as she peered at herself in the large mirror.

"Wait- how did you know that?" Chad asked.

"It's so obvious," Tawni said as she applied her Coco Moco Coco.

"How'd she find out?" Chad thought.

"Obvious that the only reason you're here is to annoy her," Tawni said smugly.

"Whew, at first I thought you were talking about something else," Chad said with a sigh of relief. "Which I wasn't," Chad said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tawni said not paying attention to a word he said. "Now what do you want?"

"Uh have you seen Sonny lately?" Chad asked.

"Nope, not since she came in earlier this morning," Tawni said turning towards Chad again.

"Well,...do you have any idea where she is?" Chad asked.

"Chad, what's with the questions?" Tawni sighed annoyed.

"Okay I'll stop with the questions! But would you have an idea of where she-" Chad started.

"Try prop house or cafeteria," Tawni quickly said tired of his non stop questions.

"Later Tawni," Chad said as he walked out. "He's so complicated," Tawni thought.

At the Prop House

Chad walked into the prop house and saw Nico and Grady playing video games. "Nico,...Grady,"

"Chad," they both said in unison without looking up.

"Listen, have you seen Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Nico replied.

"Yup," Grady agreed.

"Well,...where?" Chad asked.

"Cafeteria," Grady said as he took a drink from his soda.

"Rehearsing," Nico said.

"Wait which one?" Chad asked confused. When there was no reply he said, "Never mind, I'll just check both,"

At the Cafeteria

Chad walked in and scanned the room. "There's Sonny's producer,...something that began with an M, or is it an N?

"Umm hi," Chad walked up to Marshal. "Oh hello Chad," Marshal replied.

"Hey, uh have you seen Sonny lately?" Chad popped out the question.

"Yeah, I was just rehearsing with her," Marshal said. "But she's all tied up,"

"What?" Chad asked. "I-I mean what?"

Suddenly, Marshal's phone rang. "Sorry kiddo, but I've got a phone call to take," Marshal said as he walked out.

"Sonny's tied up? It must of been Nico and Grady," Chad thought. "But they are in the prop house, and Tawni is in her dressing room. That only means Zora tied her up!"

Chad walked out into a empty hallway and hissed into a vent, "Zora! Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

Moments later, she popped out of the vent. "What do YOU want from me?"

"Some answers," Chad crossed his arms staying calm.

"Chad, as much as I'd like," Zora stated sarcastically. "I can't help you cheat for the math test next week,"

"What? No! I don't want answers to that! I want answers to where Sonny is!" Chad almost yelled.

"Okay! Cool your jets sheesh! She's on the set rehearsing," Zora rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back," Chad sneered then walked away towards the So Random stage.

At Stage 2

"Help! Help! I've been tied up!" Sonny read her lines.

Chad heard her faint voice and walked faster. "Sonny! Are you okay?"

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked as she got out from the fake ropes she was supposed to be stuck in.

"I'm saving you! And why are you dressed like a country girl?" Chad asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Um last time I check, I wasn't in danger," Sonny put her hands on her hips. "And it's for a sketch,"

"Then why didn't you answer my phone calls?" Chad asked worried.

"I was busy and I left my phone in my dressing room," Sonny said.

"Oh," Chad said. "I was looking for you all this time,"

"Really?" Sonny asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, and I thought you got tied up by Zora," Chad chuckled.

"It's just a sketch," Sonny said laughing.

"Yeah, NOW I know!" Chad shouts.

Sonny smiled widely. "Well I think it's very sweet of you that you wanted to save me,"

"Thanks," Chad said looking at the ground. "So what's the sketch about?"

"It's about a girl, who I play who gets tied up by a evil guy played by Nico. Then the town hero played by Grady comes in and saves the day. They have this huge crazy and weird fight and it's really funny. In the end, Grady ends up 'saving' me and the town has this bash which ends up making everyone dance really silly,"

"Not really someone of my taste, I prefer drama," Chad said with a smile. "Who wrote this crazy sketch anyway?"

Sonny scoffs and said, "Me,"

Chad quickly bits on his lip and says, "Well then you wrote the best craziest sketch in the world,"

"Nice rebound," Sonny said sarcastically.

"I know," Chad smirked.

"So is arguing with me all you came here for?"

"No, I wanted to save you remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Wait, is that a good thing?"

Sonny closed the door to her dressing room in his face and smiled.

"I still didn't get an answer!" Chad shouted as he walked away.

*********  
So how'd ya like it? Not my best but I tried! Any ideas? Any reviews? Any cures for writers block?  
Ha ha ha. ;)  
That button down there is feeling lonely! Why not try giving it a click!


End file.
